


A Prophet's Chains.

by JSharp



Series: Prophet's AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, I gave the vessels pronouns that are their choices in the book, Multi, My First Fanfic, OC themed Au, Please don't tell me the pronouns are wrong, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSharp/pseuds/JSharp
Summary: A story written to help flesh out my OC Alice Paledream, a moth who became one of the first infected. She was a prophet for the Radiance, giving prophecies the moth told her to the infected and her wings turn from white to orange with infection. Eventually, a great wyrm arrives in Hollownest and begins to free their minds, Alice at first fights all his attempts but eventually she is freed and she is in debt to him. She becomes a part of his royal retainers at first, but is shunned by many for her history and being associated heavily with the radiance, and after the pale king has many failure vessels as according to a prophecy Alice told of a vessel that could contain the god to bring them to life, but manipulated to restrain the goddess. She was gifted one of the many broken masks and hid her face for a long time, learning to see through the mask and her identity changed from Prophet to Alice.
Relationships: Many Characters & My OC(friendly, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: Prophet's AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Prophet's Chains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backdrop and setting for the story, which is mostly just background and drama and setting the plot, basically me figuring out in what direction I want this story to go. I hope this answers that question someone asked me.

The resting grounds was peaceful, the pulsating infection creating a background noise as a white sipped sugar water. her orange tinted eyes looking into the leaf she used to gather the water. The world was calm, everything was perfect order. Her eyes that set on the water saw reflected a blazing light, she looked up and she saw the sun goddess, the maker of the moths, The Radiance. The small moth looked at the vision as she heard words to convey, 'TELL THEM OF THE PALE LIGHT THAT APPROACHES THAT MAKES FALSE PROMISES AND SEEKS TO DESTROY MY WORLD I MADE FOR YOU ALL.' the smaller white moth nods and stood up. Her mind settled on the words she had to say, the message to send. "The Blazing Sun has given me a prophecy, inside of the water of sweet sugar a pale light, the light is tempting, the light calls, yet it has nothing to give. It only destroys all the Sun has given out of generosity. The pale light tricks and laughs, mocking." she began to think, they needed a way to believe they could bring everything together to make the nest work together. "And thus, a vessel must be made to contain our Goddess. We must let the Goddess be brought to our world so she may aid us in more than her words and directions."   
  


* * *

The crowned, Pale Wyrm dug through the nest, the nest becoming broken of structures of Radiance, infection was stopped by the Wyrm, who went through the world to the other edge. The bugs near the Wyrm became free of The Radiance and saw the need for change and began to think, their minds opened by the soothing light and they followed him. The damage had only started and a war began with that act of the Wyrm that transformed to become the Pale King. 

'MY PROPHET YOU FAILED ME ONCE, BUT YOUR USEFULNESS IS STILL THERE. YOU MUST MAKE SURE I AM NEVER FORGOTTEN. MAKE STATUES OF ME. MAKE MY LIKENESS PHYSICAL.' The moth goddess spoke to the orange prophet who simply bows her head. Infection had shackled her to her chambers but she was given her necessities by infected bugs as she began to draw out The Radiance, each wing and shape. "Let our Goddess bask in glory after the Pale Light is destroyed, let his false beacon be shattered and our true savior and creator ring the cries of victory." The prophet cried out as she worked repeating the lines to herself. 

As the desire in her burned, the world around them became more influenced by each fighting god, however, as the pale king made alliances with freed bugs, the infection became weaker throughout the nest. The stronghold of the crystal peaks and resting grounds was all that was left and the king desired a peaceful ending with those who were corrupted but not for the goddess. As he approached the grounds from the city of tears, along his side was his five great knights. He used his power to shine, his pale light touching the hearts of the infected and the moths, as the moths began to see the truth of the nest, they came together to try and weaken the Radiance by forgetting her, destroying her memory, but one moth was unable to be touched, the one in the glades, the orange moth was bound by the infection and was horrified by the betrayal of her people. But the light of the king approaching her made her hiss, she was resisting his attempt as much as she could. Her mind became marked by his light as the bindings around her rotted. The Prophet cried out as she fell, her limp body was taken by the king's troops to investigate who she was.


End file.
